Incisor
by laibesideyoo
Summary: Mengisahkan sesosok vampir yang mencari obat untuk 'luka' yang tak kunjung sembuh. Pertemuannya dengan seorang lelaki mampu mengubah hidupnya secara perlahan. Tapi, lelaki itu obat... ataukah racun? / GUANHO (LAI GUANLIN x YOO SEONHO) WANNAONE PRODUCE101 VAMPIRE SCHOOL LIFE YAOI
1. Chapter 1 INTRODUCTION

**1\. INTRODUCTION**

* * *

 _"The beginning that prepares for the main part of the piece"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Lai** **Guanlin**. Dari namanya terdengar jelas bahwa ia bukanlah seorang pribumi di Tanah Ginseng. Lelaki itu lahir dan tumbuh di sebuah negara kepulauan berukuran kecil yang terletak 180 kilometer di sebelah timur Negara Tiongkok. Iya, Taiwan.

Jika kau berpapasan dengan lelaki itu, maka bisa dipastikan kau tak akan mampu berpaling minimal selama sepuluh detik, bahkan tak jarang bisa lebih lama dari itu. Bahkan pada saat lelaki itu sudah berjalan melewatimu, maka kepalamu akan secara otomatis bergerak menoleh, mengikuti kemana lelaki itu melangkah. Kenapa? Karena Guanlin sangat amat tampan.

Tubuhnya tinggi (183 sentimeter), kulitnya putih mulus, sepasang matanya tajam, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tebal nan seksi, dan semua paket komplit itu masih mendapat bonus berupa sebuah lesung pipit di pipi kirinya.

Anugerah yang diberikan oleh Sang Maha Kuasa tak berhenti sampai di situ. Sang lelaki Taiwan berumur tujuhbelas itu juga dikaruniai otak yang cemerlang. Bahasa Inggris dan Matematika adalah dua mata pelajaran yang paling ia kuasai. Selain itu, sang pemuda tampan juga pandai bermain alat musik dan mahir memantulkan benda bulat berwarna _orange_ dan melesakkan benda itu ke dalam ring _._ Benar, Guanlin juga jago basket.

Si Pemuda Lai sudah meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya sejak ia berada di tingkat tiga sekolah menengah pertama. Usia yang masih sangat belia pastinya, tapi itu tak menyurutkan niatan orang tuanya untuk mengirim putra bungsunya ke tanah Korea. Tentu ada alasan di balik semua keputusan. Dan alasan itu berkaitan dengan kelemahan Guanlin.

Benar, sosok yang nyaris sempurna itu juga memiliki kelemahan. Di balik tampangnya yang menawan, tersimpan sesosok monster yang sebenarnya. Jangan terlalu berpikir positif tentang kata 'monster'. Terima saja kenyataan bahwa kata itu mengandung makna denotasi. Guanlin memang seorang monster. Lebih tepatnya, ia adalah vampir _._ Itulah alasan kenapa ia berakhir di tanah Korea. Benar, ia dibuang oleh orang tuanya. Sebuah cerita yang panjang. Percayalah.

Beruntung, seorang sobat lama bersedia menampung sang makhluk penghisap darah di Korea. Bukan, kawan lamanya itu bukanlah sesosok vampir seperti dirinya. Sosok itu hanyalah manusia biasa yang masih gemar mengonsumsi nasi dan pizza, bukan penikmat darah merah seperti Guanlin. Namun sosok itu memiliki hati malaikat sehingga bersedia menampung Guanlin meskipun telah mengetahui identitas pemuda itu yang sesungguhnya.

Berasal dari keluarga kaya, sosok sahabatnya itu bahkan menyediakan tempat tinggal pribadi dan juga mengurus kepindahannya di salah satu sekolah menengah pertama di Seoul saat itu. Sudah lebih dari satu tahun berlalu, tapi sampai saat ini kawan karibnya itu masih memfasilitasi Guanlin di Korea. Meskipun saat ini mereka berada di sekolah menengah atas yang berbeda, namun mereka tetap menjalin hubungan dekat dan Guanlin tetap bergantung pada kawannya itu seperti seekor kanguru yang bernaung di kantong induknya.

Guanlin sekarang berada di tingkat pertama sekolah menengah atas. Sudah satu semester lamanya ia menjadi siswa salah satu sekolah khusus pria di pusat Kota Seoul setelah ia berhasil menamatkan pendidikan pada level di bawahnya. Guanlin sendiri yang memilih sekolah itu dengan dalih bahwa ia tak mau berurusan dengan murid perempuan yang setiap hari akan mengekorinya layaknya anak ayam yang setia membuntuti induknya. Sudah cukup ia menikmati popularitasnya di sekolah menengah pertama. Sekarang ia ingin menjadi siswa biasa di sekolah khusus pria.

Ia bahkan rela berpisah dengan sahabatnya yang ogah terjerumus dalam sekolah yang penuh dengan testosteron dan lebih memilih bersekolah di sekolah umum. Ia tidak tahu saja bahwa di sekolah yang isinya pria semua itu terdapat banyak oknum yang orientasinya menyimpang, dan pada akhirnya ia tetap dikagumi oleh teman-teman yang sebenarnya sejenis dengannya.

Hari ini Guanlin memasuki kelas tepat pada saat bel masuk diperdengarkan. Meskipun ia memiliki otak cemerlang, namun Guanlin bukanlah tipe siswa rajin yang akan tiba di sekolah tigapuluh menit sebelum bel berbunyi.

Lelaki tinggi semampai itu menempati bangkunya yang berada tepat di samping jendela. Bangku yang terletak di pojok belakang kelas, tempat terbaik untuk melamun. Ah, tidak. Guanlin _jarang_ melamun kok saat di kelas.

"Kukira kau terlambat."

Nama pria yang bersuara itu adalah Park Woojin, sosok lelaki berkulit gelap eksotis yang duduk tepat di depan bangkunya namun saat ini menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Guanlin.

"Biasanya aku memang datang jam segini. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

Balasan dingin dan acuh dari Guanlin membuat Woojin mendengus dan memutar kepalanya kembali menatap ke depan. Lelaki bergingsul itu menyesal sudah susah-susah menyapa sahabatnya yang super narsis itu.

Dingin dan acuh. _Image_ itulah yang dibangun oleh Guanlin semenjak ia pindah ke Korea. Benteng kokoh tak kasat mata ia bangun dengan kuat, tak membiarkan siapapun mendobraknya. Iya, siapapun, kecuali Park Woojin yang berhasil mengecoh pertahanan Guanlin dan menyelinap masuk. Mencuri satu tempat di hati Guanlin sebagai satu-satunya sahabat di sekolah. Walaupun hingga detik ini Woojin tak tahu identitas Guanlin yang sebenarnya.

Seorang guru yang diketahui mengampu mata pelajaran Kimia memasuki ruang kelas itu, membuat duapuluh empat siswa yang berada di dalam kelas langsung duduk dengan tenang. Sang ketua kelas yang duduk di pojok depan lantas memimpin prosesi pemberian salam yang diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

Sang guru yang juga berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu menjawab sapaan dengan senyuman tipis. "Selamat pagi juga, Anak-anak. Hari ini kalian sangat bersemangat, ya?" ia bertanya penuh basa-basi yang dibalas dengan malas oleh para siswa. Sudah jelas siswa-siswanya terlihat loyo begitu, tapi malah disebut bersemangat. Bermaksud menyindir?

Sedikit terkekeh geli, sang guru melanjutkan, "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Pohang." Pria berumur 40-an itu menatap ke arah pintu yang masih terbuka dan memberi isyarat pada seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu. "Ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu."

Tak lama kemudian, sesosok siswa tinggi memasuki ruang kelas. Siswa itu terlihat menonjol dengan kacamata bulat dan rambut jamur berwarna hitam.

Siswa baru itu berdiri di samping sang guru, kemudian membungkukkan badan. "Halo, semuanya. Saya Yoo Seonho dari Desa Songak di Pohang. Salam kenal."

Suara bisik-bisik riuh mulai terdengar di dalam kelas usai Seonho menuntaskan sesi perkenalannya.

"Dari desa, ya? Pantas penampilannya norak begitu."

Seorang siswa yang duduk di bagian tengah kelas tiba-tiba mengejek, membuahkan tawa dari para siswa yang lain. Mereka mulai membicarakan penampilan Seonho yang dapat dikatakan _cupu_ itu. Kemeja putih yang dikancingkan sampai kancing teratas dan ditutup oleh simpul dasi, _blazer_ sekolah yang dikancing rapi, celana panjang yang disetrika dengan garis vertikal di bagian depannya, serta sebuah ransel besar berwarna kuning yang menggantung di punggung anak itu. Argumen yang cukup kuat.

Tapi sepertinya, Seonho tak terima. "Kau menghina orang desa, ya?" Anak itu menggertak kesal. "Iya, aku memang orang desa, lahir dari keluarga petani di desa sana, hidup dikelilingi gunung dan hutan. Lalu kenapa, hah? Kau orang kota menggantungkan hidup pada kami. Kau pikir berasal dari mana sayur dan buah yang masuk ke perut gendutmu setiap hari?"

Seisi kelas kini balas menertawakan siswa yang tadi mengejek Seonho. Merasa geli mendengar kata 'gendut' yang disuarakan oleh si anak baru tanpa kenal takut.

Merasa dipermalukan, si gendut segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Seonho. Tangan gempalnya meraih kerah kemeja Seonho walaupun ia harus berjinjit karena tubuhnya kalah tinggi. "KAU MENGATAIKU GENDUT, HAH?" Bentakan itu terdengar keras dan lantang.

Sang guru hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat perselisihan dua siswa di depannya. Sebelum semua semakin berlarut, ia menengahi, "Skornya 1-1. Park Jihoon, lepaskan Yoo Seonho."

Meskipun merasa bingung, tapi siswa bernama Park Jihoon itu membebaskan kerah kemeja Seonho. "Skor apa, Pak? Kami tidak sedang bertanding," tanya anak itu kebingungan.

"Kau menyebut Yoo Seonho orang desa, dan Yoo Seonho menyebutmu gendut. Kalian berdua sama-sama membicarakan kebenaran. Skornya imbang sekarang."

Jihoon mendengus keras, sementara Seonho menyeringai puas. Toh sejak tadi Seonho memang santai meskipun lelaki pendek di depannya terlihat amat murka seolah ingin mencabut nyawanya tanpa sisa.

"Urusan kalian selesai, oke? Saya tidak mau mendengar ada berita _bullying_ setelah ini. Kalian tahu kalau sekolah ini tidak memberikan toleransi pada kasus _bullying,_ 'kan? Jadi sebaiknya lupakan semuanya dan duduklah di kursi kalian—Yoo Seonho, kau bisa menempati bangku kosong di depan bangku Park Jihoon."

"Kenapa harus di depan bangku saya, Pak? Kenapa tidak di tempat lain?"

"Kau lihat ada bangku kosong selain di depan bangkumu, Park Jihoon?"

Jihoon memandang sekitar, dan benar saja, hanya tersisa satu bangku kosong di kelasnya. Lelaki berpipi tembam itu bahkan harus berjengit kaget ketika tangan kanannya tiba-tiba saja diangkat dan bersentuhan dengan tangan lain secara paksa.

"Maafkan aku, Kak Jihoon. Tadi aku hanya bercanda kok. Kita berteman saja, ya?"

Ternyata Seonho yang menjabat tangan kanan Jihoon secara paksa. Siswa baru itu kini tersenyum lebar sampai dua pipi gemuknya tertarik ke samping. Hidungnya kembang-kempis dan mata bulatnya mengedip lucu. Sungguh imut hingga Jihoon tanpa sadar melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Seonho dan memindahkan tangan itu ke pipi Seonho—mencubitnya gemas.

"Kau imut sekali, sih? Jadi adikku ya mulai sekarang!"

Seisi kelas dibuat bengong melihat pemandangan aneh itu. Tadi Jihoon mengamuk dan ingin menghabisi Seonho, tapi sekarang lelaki pendek itu justru sedang memainkan pipi gemuk Seonho layaknya sedang bermain _squishy._ Lalu kenapa pula seenaknya Seonho memanggil Jihoon dengan sebutan 'kak' dan Jihoon pun mengklaim Seonho sebagai adiknya? Mereka saja belum tahu siapa yang lebih tua dan siapa yang lebih muda. Sungguh, sajian drama di depan kelas berakhir antiklimaks.

Seonho pun akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah saat sepasang pipi gempalnya ditarik gemas dari dua arah yang berlawanan. Pasti akan merah, pikirnya. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu tanpa sadar mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut kelas untuk melupakan rasa sakit yang dideritanya, dan tanpa sadar pula sorot matanya terpaku pada sosok Guanlin yang juga sedang menatapnya. Seonho tiba-tiba tak bisa berpaling. Sebongkah magnet nampaknya terus menarik atensinya pada pemuda berkulit putih pucat di belakang sana. Benar, setidaknya orang akan terpaku selama sepuluh detik saat pertama melihat Guanlin. Dan secara rinci, Seonho terpaku selama duapuluh tiga detik sebelum sang guru menginterupsi dan memintanya untuk duduk.

"Anak itu lucu juga, ya?"

Guanlin mengerjap setelah mendengar bisikan lirih dari arah depannya. "Siapa?" ia balas bertanya.

"Yoo Seonho. Bisa-bisanya ia menaklukan si pemarah Park Jihoon hanya dalam waktu enam menit dan sebelas detik sejak mereka bertemu. Menggemaskan sekali."

"Kau sudah punya Hyungseob. Ingat?"

Ah, benar. Woojin merupakan salah satu siswa dengan orientasi menyimpang di sekolah itu. Pemuda pemilik nama depan Park itu telah menjalin hubungan rahasia dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya. Iya, rahasia. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahuinya.

Meskipun sulit, tapi fakta bahwa salah satu orang terdekatnya memilih jalan yang menyimpang coba diterima dengan lapang dada oleh Guanlin. Lagipula bukan salah Woojin jika anak itu jatuh cinta pada seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Hyungseob itu. Faktanya, pemilik hati seorang Park Woojin itu memiliki paras yang tak kalah cantik dengan gadis manapun. Tak heran jika Woojin takluk di bawah kaki sang lelaki berparas ayu.

Merasa kalah berdebat dengan Guanlin, Woojin pun akhirnya memilih untuk memfokuskan atensinya kembali ke depan, meninggalkan sahabatnya yang entah karena apa kini malah memandang misterius ke satu arah, tepatnya ke meja si anak baru.

 **—Ӂ—**

Begitu bel istirahat terdengar, tiga kepala tampak mengitari bangku si anak baru. Park Jihoon, Ahn Hyungseob, dan Justin Huang. Itulah tiga nama yang tertera pada _name tag_ seragam tiga siswa itu.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar berasal dari desa, ya? Kenapa pindah ke Seoul setelah satu semester berlalu? Apa hidup di desa tidak menyenangkan?"

"Iya, benar. Kenapa tiba-tiba pindah? Apa Seonho sudah bosan tinggal di desa? Di sana tidak ada wanita cantik, ya?"

"Hyungseob, Justin, hentikan. Kalian membuat adikku bingung dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian."

Seonho tersenyum melihat perdebatan tiga siswa yang sejak tadi berisik mengelilinginya. Lucu juga anak-anak kelas ini, pikirnya.

"Kau itu kenapa, Park Jihoon? Seenaknya saja mengklaim Seonho sebagai adikmu. Memangnya kau lebih tua darinya, hah?"

"Biarkan saja. Kau sebenarnya iri 'kan karena tidak bisa mendapatkan adik selucu dia, Ahn Hyungseob?"

"Iiih.. Kalian kenapa, sih? Justin gagal paham!"

Maklum, Nak. Otakmu memang masih 2G, belum sempat di _upgrade_.

"Kakak-kakak ini kenapa? Aku tidak masalah kok kalau harus menjadi adik dari semua orang di sini. Aku malah suka."

Jihoon, Hyungseob, dan Justin sontak berhenti memperdebatkan hal yang tidak penting dan beralih menatap Seonho. Si siswa baru saat ini mendongak menatap mereka dengan _puppy eyes-_ nya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Ya ampun! Kenapa kau bisa selucu ini, sih? Kau juga adikku mulai sekarang. Ayo coba panggil aku 'Kak Hyungseob'. Ayo cobalah, Adikku."

Seonho meringis senang mendengar perintah Hyungseob yang terdengar seperti seorang ibu yang sedang melatih putranya untuk berbicara. Tapi mau tak mau, lelaki berbibir tipis itu akhirnya menurut juga. "Iya, Kak Hyungseob..."

Dengan gemas si pemilik nama mencubiti pipi Seonho. Ya... Walaupun detik berikutnya lelaki berkulit putih mulus itu harus berebut dengan seorang Park Jihoon untuk bisa memainkan _squishy_ hidup di depan mereka.

"Justin benar-benar tidak mengerti. Tapi yang penting, jangan panggil Justin dengan panggilan 'kak' ya, Seonho? Justin tidak mau punya adik! Nanti kasih sayang ibu dan ayah Justin berkurang kalau Justin punya adik."

Terserah kau saja, Justin Huang. Jalan pikiranmu memang sudah sangat melenceng dan sukar untuk diluruskan.

Seonho dengan susah payah berusaha mengangguk dan segera melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman dua kakak barunya. "Sudah ya, Kakak-kakak? Aku ingin menjawab serentetan pertanyaan kalian tadi. Oke?"

Untungnya Jihoon dan Hyungseob menurut dan mengangguk. Tiga manusia aneh yang sejak tadi berdiri itu pun akhirnya mengambil tiga kursi kosong dan mendudukinya menghadap Seonho.

"Jadi, aku memang berasal dari desa, dan aku pindah ke Seoul karena pesan mendiang kakekku dua bulan lalu. Beliau yang memintaku pindah ke sini. Hidup di desa sebenarnya menyenangkan, tapi sayangnya aku harus menempuh perjalanan jauh ke kota untuk sekolah. Dan di desa sebenarnya banyak wanita cantik kok. Tidak hanya di kota."

Tiga manusia lain yang ada di sana mencoba mencerna penjelasan Seonho yang lumayan panjang itu. Si anak baru benar-benar merangkum jawaban untuk pertanyaan Hyungseob dan Justin.

"Jadi, karena kakekmu ya kau akhirnya pindah ke sini? Tapi kenapa beliau memintamu untuk meninggalkan desa dan pindah ke kota?" Jihoon yang pertama memberi respon.

"Sejak aku berumur delapan tahun, aku tinggal bersama kakekku karena orang tuaku meninggal saat itu. Dan dua bulan lalu kakekku juga meninggal karena beliau sudah sangat tua. Sebelum meninggal, kakekku memberiku sejumlah uang dan memintaku untuk pindah ke Seoul karena suatu alasan."

Hyungseob mengangguk paham. "Alasannya apa?" Meskipun pada akhirnya lelaki berperawakan mungil itu melempar tanya.

"Itu rahasia. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada kalian."

"Ih, Seonho sok main rahasia pada kami! Justin tidak suka!"

"Justin, jangan begitu! Seonho berhak menyimpan rahasia, tahu!"

Justin pun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal mendengar teguran Jihoon.

"Lalu sekarang kau tinggal dengan siapa di Seoul?" Kali ini Hyungseob kembali memberi pertanyaan.

"Aku tinggal sendirian. Uang yang diberikan oleh kakekku tidak begitu banyak, jadi aku menyewa sebuah _flat_ kecil di pinggiran kota."

"Di pinggiran kota? Itu artinya, tempat itu sangat jauh dari sini? Kau naik apa saat ke sekolah?" Kali ini Jihoon yang bertanya.

"Aku naik kereta bawah tanah, lalu naik bus. Di kota sarana transportasinya lengkap, jadi tidak masalah."

Anak itu bisa-bisanya nyengir santai padahal hidupnya jelas tidak mudah karena harus menempuh perjalanan panjang dengan beragam jenis sarana transportasi.

"Repot sekali sih, Seonho? Lebih baik tinggal sama Justin di rumah Justin. Dekat kok dari sini. Lagipula, nanti bisa diantar-jemput oleh kakak Justin."

Seonho tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya menanggapi tawaran Justin. "Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Setelah ini aku akan mencari pekerjaan sampingan untuk menyambung hidup. Kalian tenang saja."

Sedikit aneh memang. Tiga orang itu baru saja mengenal Seonho, tapi mereka sudah sangat peduli pada Seonho. Saat ini mereka bahkan menatap Seonho dengan pandangan sendu. Tanpa aba-aba, tiga siswa yang sedikit unik itu berdiri lalu menyergap Seonho dengan pelukan erat. Seonho sedikit terhuyung karena perlakuan dadakan itu.

Tapi lelaki rambut jamur itu akhirnya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan tiga kawan sebayanya. Senyum itu baru pudar ketika mata besarnya yang dibingkai oleh kacamata bundar menangkap pemandangan dua sosok lelaki dengan tinggi badan yang berbeda berjalan tanpa suara keluar dari kelas. Lebih tepatnya, mata cantik itu menatap sosok pemuda tinggi berkulit putih pucat yang sebelumnya menempati kursi pojok belakang kelas.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2 ENSEMBLE

**2\. ENSEMBLE**

* * *

 _"Several performers playing together"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Anak baru itu mampu menyita atensi tiga anggota PIXY, jadi mereka tidak akan menguasai studio musik siang ini."

Woojin dan Guanlin berjalan santai meninggalkan kelas mereka. Keduanya bisa berjalan santai setelah tadi mereka berjalan mengendap supaya Jihoon, Hyungseob, dan Justin tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka saat mereka hendak meninggalkan kelas.

Setiap hari memang seperti itu. Woojin dan Guanlin akan adu balap dengan dua kurcaci plus satu bayi besar itu untuk memperebutkan sebuah studio musik eksklusif yang ada di sekolah mereka.

Di sekolah mereka ada sebuah klub musik dengan anggota berjumlah 27 siswa dan 19 siswa di antaranya terbagi dalam 4 grup band. Dari 4 grup tersebut, ada 2 grup yang secara nyata berkomitmen dengan rutin berlatih di studio dan tampil dalam berbagai acara di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah. 2 grup itu adalah PIXY dan LUCKIE5 (baca: LUCKIES).

PIXY memiliki empat anggota pada empat posisi yang berbeda; Jung Sewoon (vokal dan gitar), Park Jihoon (drum dan _leader_ ), Justin Huang (bass), dan Ahn Hyungseob (gitar). Sementara LUCKIE5 memiliki lima anggota yaitu Kim Jaehwan (vokal dan _leader),_ Kim Samuel (drum), Park Woojin (bass), Lee Daehwi (gitar), dan Lai Guanlin (keyboard).

Sebagai 2 grup yang paling eksis di sekolah, 2 grup itu kerap kali terlibat dalam persaingan yang kadang tidak dapat dikatakan sehat selama enam bulan sejak mereka resmi terbentuk. Selama kurun waktu setengah tahun itu, mereka beberapa kali mengikuti kompetisi band antar pelajar dan terlibat persaingan—meskipun mereka sama-sama tak pernah meraih mahkota juara. Saat di luar panggung pun mereka tetap bersaing, terlebih bersaing untuk memperebutkan studio musik di sekolah sebagai tempat latihan di waktu istirahat seperti sekarang.

Maka tak heran jika Woojin sangat berterimakasih pada si anak baru yang berhasil menyita atensi tiga personel PIXY yang biasanya paling vokal saat melawan LUCKIE5 dalam perebutan tempat kekuasaan. Sebenarnya masih ada Sewoon, tapi kakak kelasnya itu terlalu kalem dan gampang mengalah, tidak seperti tiga temannya yang lain yang terbiasa ngotot untuk meraih apa yang mereka inginkan. "Tapi anak baru itu memang sangat menarik. Entah mengapa aku merasakan aura yang berbeda darinya."

Perkataan Woojin tak ada yang ditanggapi oleh Guanlin. Langkah kaki panjangnya terus menghentak lantai tanpa peduli temannya yang terus mengoceh di sampingnya.

"Hai, Guanlin. Apa aku sedang bicara dengan patung? Tidak ada gunanya kau memiliki mulut kalau jarang digunakan."

"Tidak ada gunanya juga kau memiliki mulut kalau hanya digunakan untuk membicarakan hal yang tidak penting."

Woojin langsung mati langkah karena serangan telak Guanlin, merasa bahwa semua yang ia ucapkan tadi tak ada artinya sama sekali bagi Guanlin. Lebih baik bicara pada tembok daripada bicara pada makhluk batu layaknya Guanlin. Rasanya ingin sekali menjahit bibir tebal kawannya supaya bibir itu tak akan bisa dibuka untuk selamanya. Sekalian, pikirnya.

"Ya sudahlah, lupakan saja. Lebih baik kita fokus mempersiapkan band kita untuk festival sekolah dua minggu lagi. Kita bahkan belum memutuskan lagu apa yang ingin kita tampilkan. Kau sudah menghubungi yang lain untuk memberi tahu mereka bahwa kita akan latihan siang ini?"

"Aku keyboardist _,_ bukan bagian HUMAS."

Woojin pun hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk dadanya, meminta dirinya untuk tak terbawa emosi saat berhadapan dengan si acuh Lai Guanlin. Sudah biasa ia mendapat respon semacam itu, tapi tetap saja ia sering hampir termakan emosi karenanya.

 **—** **Ӂ—**

Jihoon, Hyungseob, Justin, dan Seonho masih asyik bercengkerama di dalam kelas. Empat anak dengan usia yang berkisar pada angka tujuhbelas itu sepertinya enggan meninggalkan sesi tanya-jawab mereka. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menuntut jawaban terus disuarakan oleh tiga nama yang pertama disebut. Menuntut Seonho untuk memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan.

Mereka bertanya mengenai kehidupan ala pedesaan, menanyakan apa saja rutinitas yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang desa, fasilitas apa yang tersedia di sana, sampai makanan apa yang biasa dimakan oleh penduduk desa. Tidak penting, memang. Tapi para orang kota memang benar-benar tak tahu semua hal itu. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan hiruk-pikuk kehidupan metropolitan.

"Mungkin kapan-kapan aku bisa mengajak kalian ke desa supaya kalian bisa merasakan pengalaman hidup di desa. Bagaimana?"

Tawaran Seonho itu membuat mata ketiga kawan barunya berbinar. Jihoon bahkan sudah memegang tangan Seonho erat-erat karena terlalu antusias. Si gembul itu memang unik, reaksinya selalu aneh-aneh.

"Hey! Ternyata kalian di sini!"

Suara pekikan dari arah pintu membuat empat kepala menoleh, menemukan seorang pria bertubuh pendek (tapi masih lebih tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan Jihoon dan Hyungseob) berdiri di ambang pintu. Dari ekspresinya, pria muda itu sepertinya sedang tidak senang.

"Aku dikeroyok oleh LUCKIE5 di studio, tapi kalian malah asyik mengobrol di sini!"

Lelaki itu memasuki kelas dan berdecak kesal saat sudah berdiri di dekat kerumunan.

Menyadari ada yang tidak beres, Jihoon, Hyungseob, dan Justin sontak berdiri.

"Kak Sewoon! Aku lupa kalau hari ini kita sudah berjanji untuk latihan bersama!" Jihoon memekik keras begitu ia menyadari kesalahannya.

Lelaki bernama Sewoon di depannya hanya menghela napas lelah. "Aku sudah menunggu kalian sejak tadi di studio. Cukup lama aku menunggu, tapi yang datang malah Woojin dan Guanlin. Setelah itu Jaehwan, Daehwi, dan Samuel juga datang. Mereka mengusirku, Park Jihoon!"

Seorang Jung Sewoon yang biasanya sangat kalem dan penyabar tiba-tiba saja meninggikan nada bicaranya. Wajar juga sebenarnya. Ia tadi dalam kondisi terdesak seorang diri di dalam studio musik. Seolah ia adalah seekor herbivora yang dikepung oleh sekawanan karnivora. Sebuah pengalaman yang buruk, jadi kini ia ingin meluapkan amarahnya. Sekali-kali marah sepertinya tidak masalah yang penting tak sampai diberi label pemarah.

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf, Kak. Kami terlalu asyik mengobrol sampai lupa waktu." Hyungseob meminta maaf dengan muka yang dibuat memelas supaya kakak kelasnya merasa iba dan berhenti marah-marah.

Sewoon sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk marah-marah, ia hanya kesal. Itu saja. Mata pemuda berambut hitam itu tiba-tiba memicing ke arah Seonho yang sejak tadi masih duduk tenang di kursinya. "Dia siapa?" ia bertanya sembari telunjuknya mengarah pada Seonho.

"Oh, dia adik baru kami, Kak. Namanya Yoo Seonho."

Jihoon memperkenalkan Seonho pada Sewoon, tapi Sewoon justru mengerutkan alisnya tak paham.

"Adik baru? Maksudnya apa? Dia memakai seragam yang sama dengan kita. Dia juga siswa sekolah kita 'kan berarti?"

Hyungseob mengangguk. "Iya, Kak. Dia siswa baru di kelas kami. Dia juga seumuran dengan kami kok. Tapi karena dia sangat imut dan menggemaskan, akhirnya kami mengangkatnya sebagai adik. Lucu 'kan, Kak?"

"Hyungseob salah! Seonho bukan adiknya Justin. Seonho cuma adiknya Hyungseob sama Jihoon. Harusnya Hyungseob jangan memakai kata 'kami' dong. 'Kan Justin jadi dibawa-bawa."

Lho? Tumben otaknya Justin langsung nyambung. Biasanya 'kan dia harus cari jaringan yang bagus supaya bisa dengan cepat menyambungkan diri pada sebuah pembicaraan.

"Iya-iya, Seonho cuma adiknya Jihoon sama Hyungseob. Justin bener deh, Justin pintar."

Jelas bahwa Jihoon tidak ikhlas saat memuji kepintaran Justin. Fitnah sekali itu. Tapi Justin kembali lagi pada otak 2G-nya, tidak sadar bahwa Jihoon tidak benar-benar memujinya. Bayi besar itu sekarang justru tersenyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga.

"Kalian ini ada-ada saja." Sewoon geleng-geleng kepala. "Tapi seharusnya 'kan kita fokus untuk mempersiapkan penampilan kita di festival sekolah dua minggu lagi. Terutama kau, Jihoon. Kau itu 'kan pimpinan band kita."

"Kalian anak band?" Seonho yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Iya, Adikku. Band kami namanya PIXY. Kenapa? Mau bergabung?"

"Ehm, sepertinya tidak, Kak Hyungseob. Namanya tidak sesuai dengan kepribadianku."

Oh, perkataan Seonho itu sejatinya cukup untuk melukai harga diri Jihoon. Pasalnya, nama itu adalah idenya. Entahlah, ia hanya berpikir bahwa PIXY yang memiliki arti peri itu cocok untuk mewakili band mereka walaupun terdengar sangat _girly._

Tapi sepertinya Jihoon memaklumi watak Seonho yang sedikit demi sedikit ia pahami. Seonho itu kalau bicara kadang memang tidak disaring, hanya mengemukakan isi hatinya saja. Jihoon tidak ingin marah karena hal itu.

"Tidak sesuai bagaimana? Nama band kami sangatlah imut, dan kau juga imut. Jadi, bagian mana yang tidak sesuai?"

"Aku _manly,_ Kak Jihoon~ Pokoknya tidak sesuai!"

Semua orang yang ada di sana—kecuali Seonho dan Justin—akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Seonho bahkan agak merengek saat ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya _manly._ Jadi, apakah anak itu pantas untuk dikatakan _manly?_

"Kalian benar, Seonho ini sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Aku tidak keberatan kalau dia bergabung dengan PIXY."

Jihoon dan Hyungseob mengangguk semangat mendengar pernyataan Sewoon.

"Aku setuju! Lagipula kita sebenarnya membutuhkan satu anggota lagi. Kita membutuhkan seorang keyboardistuntuk melengkapi formasi kita. Jadi, bagaimana, Adikku?"

Seonho tiba-tiba menjadi pusat perhatian setelah Jihoon melontarkan pertanyaan. Empat pasang telinga yang ada di tempat itu tentunya menantikan jawaban lisan dari seorang Yoo Seonho.

"Keyboardist _?_ Maksudnya pemain keyboard _,_ ya? Anggota yang tugasnya menekan-nekan sederetan benda kecil berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hitam dan putih untuk menghasilkan nada. Iya, 'kan?"

Duh, jiwa _anak_ _kampung_ -nya tiba-tiba muncul.

"Iya, Seonho. Kami membutuhkan seorang keyboardist _._ Sebenarnya kami memiliki _additional member,_ tapi ia tidak selalu bisa diandalkan. Sering kali ia lebih mementingkan klub basketnya daripada band."

"Klub basket? Tapi aku juga sebenarnya lebih tertarik bermain basket daripada bermain keyboard."

Pantas saja tubuh anak itu tinggi sekali. Kegemarannya saja bermain basket. Tentu beda dengan selera empat teman barunya yang kegemarannya bermain gundu. Tidak, bermain musik maksudnya.

"Kenapa kalian memaksa Seonho bergabung dengan PIXY, sih? Belum tentu juga Seonho bisa bermain keyboard _,_ 'kan?"

Otak Justin sedang menggunakan katalis jenis apa, ya? Kenapa tiba-tiba lajunya menyaingi kereta cepat milik Jepang atau Tiongkok? Anak polos itu bahkan memikirkan satu hal krusial yang dilewatkan begitu saja oleh tiga rekannya yang lain.

"Ah, Justin benar. Apa kau bisa memainkan keyboard _,_ Seonho?"

Seonho mengerjap pelan mendengar pertanyaan Sewoon. "Ehm... Bermain keyboard,ya? Sebenarnya aku—"

"Tidak usah dipaksakan, Adikku." Tiba-tiba Jihoon memotong penjelasan Seonho. "Tidak apa-apa kok kalau kau tidak bisa. Jangan merasa tertekan. Kalaupun kau tidak bisa, kami akan tetap menyeret Jinyoung sebagai keyboardistsementara band kami."

"Jinyoung? Siapa?" Seonho bertanya dengan bingung.

Melihat kebingungan adik barunya, Jihoon menjelaskan, "Bae Jinyoung. Dia adalah _additional member_ di band kami, keyboardistterbaik nomor 2 yang dimiliki oleh sekolah kita."

"Terbaik nomor 2 di sekolah? Lalu yang nomor 1 siapa?"

"Yang nomor 1 tentu saj—"

Jawaban Hyungseob tak pernah mencapai akhir karena bel masuk tiba-tiba saja berbunyi. Bel masuk, ya? Berarti mereka benar-benar melewatkan waktu istirahat hanya untuk mengobrol. Bagaimana kabar perut kosong mereka? Semoga masih bisa bertahan sampai waktunya pulang.

 **—** **Ӂ—**

Seonho bersama dengan dua 'kakak angkat' dan juga kawan barunya sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, hanya beberapa meter sebelum mereka mencapai lobi sekolah.

"Adikku, sebaiknya kau pulang bersamaku saja. Aku dijemput kok," tawar Jihoon kepadanya untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Tapi untuk ke sekian kalinya pula Seonho menolak. "Tidak usah, Kak. Dari sini aku hanya harus naik bus ke stasiun, lalu naik kereta, kemudian turun di stasiun yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tinggalku. Setelahnya aku hanya perlu berjalan kaki seratus meter untuk sampai di tempat tinggalku."

"Bagiku, itu adalah sebuah perjalanan yang panjang," Hyungseob menimpali.

Di luar dugaan, Seonho justru terkekeh. "Itu belum seberapa, Kak. Dulu sebelum aku pindah ke sini, aku harus menempuh perjalanan yang lebih jauh dan lebih melelahkan. Perjalanan yang sekarang sih bukan apa-apa."

"Seonho pasti sangat kuat, ya? Justin kagum!"

Lagi-lagi Seonho hanya bisa terkekeh menanggapi pujian Justin. Tak terasa mereka kini sudah meninggalkan lobi sekolah dan sudah berada di depan sekolah. Di halaman sudah berjejer beberapa mobil jemputan untuk para siswa. Tak mengherankan lantaran banyak orang tua kaya raya memilih untuk menyekolahkan anak mereka di sekolah itu. Bukan sebuah sekolah yang sangat _elite_ sebenarnya, tapi reputasi sekolah tersebut yang sudah banyak melahirkan _output_ berkualitas lah yang menjadi magnet bagi para orang tua.

"Adikku, kami semua sudah dijemput. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kami pulang lebih dulu?" Jihoon bertanya dengan sendu. Sepertinya tidak tega kalau harus meninggalkan Seonho sendirian.

Hyungseob dan Justin yang berdiri di sampingnya juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama. Mereka tidak tega membiarkan kawan baru mereka terlantar sendirian di kota besar macam Seoul ini.

"Kak Jihoon, Kak Hyungseob, Justin, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Aku hafal jalan pulang. Aku akan sampai rumah dengan selamat."

"Kenapa kau tidak punya ponsel, sih? Harusnya 'kan kau bisa mengabari kami kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, Adikku."

Jangan kaget saat mendengar ucapan Hyungseob barusan. Faktanya, seorang Yoo Seonho memang tidak memiliki ponsel.

"Aku akan langsung lapor polisi jika ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku," Seonho kembali meyakinkan. "Lebih baik kalian pulang. Mobil jemputan kalian sudah menunggu lama. Kasihan."

Tiga serangkai itu akhirnya mengangguk, kemudian mereka secara bergantian memeluk Seonho sambil memberikan beberapa wejangan tentang Seonho yang harus selalu menjaga diri dan berhati-hati. Mereka semua sudah seperti orang tua Seonho saja.

Seonho akhirnya melambaikan tangan saat tiga teman barunya mulai pergi meninggalkannya. Ada perasaan bahagia di hatinya. Ia lega karena keberadaannya diterima dengan baik di sekolah barunya. Ia sempat merasa takut untuk menginjakkan kakinya di tempat baru. Maklum, ia hanya seorang pemuda desa yang minim pengalaman. Ia takut jikalau suasana kota tidak berpihak padanya. Tapi syukurlah, sejauh ini semuanya berjalan baik.

Mata Seonho tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah motor _sport_ hitam melaju pelan meninggalkan area sekolah. Ia tak dapat melihat wajah orang yang mengendarai motor mahal itu, tapi ia tahu dengan yakin siapa pengendara motor itu meskipun tanpa melihat wajahnya. Lelaki bertubuh kurus itu tersenyum tipis sembari matanya terus mengikuti pergerakan kendaraan roda dua tersebut. Ia tahu, mendiang kakeknya membuat keputusan yang tepat dengan mengirimnya ke kota ini.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **—** **Ӂ—**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Halo, salam kenal, saya author baru di dunia per-PD101-an. Masih rada kikuk nulis cerita tentang mereka soalnya dulu kelamaan berkutat sama pasangan-pasangan dari grup lain. Akun ini juga baru soalnya khusus buat GUANHO tersayang (rencananya begitu).**

 **Jujur aja, saya nulis ini tidak punya ekspektasi sama sekali. Nawaitu sejak awal ya cuma pengen melestarikan fanfiksi Guanho, ga lebih dari itu. Tapi ternyata ada yang mau baca ya? Saya terharu lho, sungguh. Soalnya jika diperhatikan, fanfiksi Guanho kebanyakan yang temanya ringan dan bahasa non baku gitu, jadinya kan saya minder mau publish ini. Tapi untungnya ada yang mau baca, alhamdulillah.. /sujud syukur/**

 **Buat yang nunggu interaksi Guanho, harap bersabar ya. Ini mereka baru saling memperhatikan dari jauh, ntar lama-lama juga macem benalu. Spoiler: interaksi mereka baru akan dimulai di part 5. Pelan-pelan saja.. /malah nyanyi/. Saya usahakan updatenya ga lama deh.**

 **Catatan penting: fanfiksi ini tiap partnya saya kasih judul pakai istilah musik gitu (sok-sokan biar rada keren dikit lah). Nah arti dari istilah itu dijelasin pake tulisan cetak miring yang ada di bagian paling atas part-nya. Tulisan itulah yang menggambarkan isi dari setiap part. Semoga paham ya...**


	3. PENGUMUMAN

p style="text-align: center;"strongPENGUMUMAN!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSaya tidak bisa melanjutkan untuk publish fanfiksi ini dikarenakan saya kerepotan harus update di dua situs yaitu Wattpad dan fanfiction dot net. Saya kira saya punya cukup waktu, tapi ternyata tidak. Mohon ampuni saya../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongKalau ingin membaca, silahkan lanjut ke situs Wattpad dan search author dengan nama laibesideyou. Nanti akan ada satu story ini dan jumlah part-nya sudah ada 7. Mohon maaf sekali ya. Semoga hal ini dapat dipahami. Terimakasih./strong/p 


End file.
